Battle of Ice
The Battle of Ice was a battle that determined the fate of Stannis Baratheon and ends with the return of Rickon Stark. Build up to the Battle Stannis Baratheon remained fortified in Winter Town for many days and nights, peering into the fire of the signal tower. The snow poured down hard and made for harsh days for his camp. His men, taking advantage of the nearby ice-lake, took to fishing it out for food. Roose Bolton deployed his two most contentious armies to meet Stannis - Hosteen Frey and the Manderlys. The Battle of Ice The Freys, mounted, plated, arrived in force on the other side of the icy pond. Seeing an opportunity, Hosteen leads a great cavalry charge at the army of Stannis Baratheon. Making it halfway through the pond, the ice suddenly gives out segwaying into chaos - the ice, still fresh and fragile from the holes drilled by Stannis’s men, proves unable to hold up the host. Hosteen Frey drowns under the weight of his horse and plate while much of the host sinks. The remainder that had managed to escape the ice prepared a retreat only for the Manderly host to turn on them and the hidden Umber force riding out to fight them. Stannis, in good spirits, joins his host with the Manderlys and Umbers, preparing to march on Winterfell. Weather proves horrible, however, and Stannis decides to allow a burning. Choosing the broken and dispirited Theon Greyjoy over Asha Greyjoy, Theon is sacrificed promptly to the horror of his sibling. The magic works, regardless, and the blizzard lifts within the day and by the next the snow began to melt. Stannis rides his host forward and reaches Winterfell in preparation for a battle. Roose, having rode back to the Dreadfort with his wife Lady Walda, left Ramsay with a host to deal with the Baratheon. Due to food stores in Winterfell being horribly depleted, many of Ramsay’s men were already on edge. Choosing to flip sides, the men in Winterfell turned on the snarling Ramsay Bolton. The gates opened to Stannis within three days. From behind closed doors, tensions become high as arguments form between Stannis Baratheon and Wyman Manderly, particularly over the death of Davos Seaworth. Stannis decides to have Wyman imprisoned and thoroughly investigate such a claim. During his stay in Winterfell, at least two assassination attempts are made on Stannis by Bolton men. Becoming impatient, Stannis writes to Roose Bolton demanding he broker peace and offering the wall for him and Ramsay. Death of Stannis Shortly after sending the letter, Stannis is found dead with his throat cut open in bed. Stannis’s men are quick to anger and blame Ramsay, who immediately denies accusations. Demanding he be put to the sword, the Lords within Winterfell decide to agree to this after Stannis’s men agree to release Wyman Manderly. Ramsay Snow is put to the torch, cackling like he was mad and insulting everyone. Within the same night, Roose’s reply arrives simply stating that he will not bend and to go ahead and kill the damn bastard. End of the Battle The war falls to a standstill, as Wyman attempts to summon up the strength of the remaining Stark loyalists. Their efforts become validated at the news of Davos Seaworth’s return with Rickon Stark, having found him on Skaagos. Learning of news of the death of his King, Davos goes into mourning, but vows to retrieve Shireen. Rickon is named Lord Paramount of the North, and Wyman is named his regent. Calling for Roose to be put to the sword, the army of the North sets out to rid themselves of Roose Bolton, once and for all. Category:Battles